


Répondez au Morceau Questionne

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [24]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: My Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salissez un peu le poème ... quelque chose ce qui est revenu à la mémoire ... la réponse à votre question. s'il vous plaît rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Répondez au Morceau Questionne

**Répondez au Morceau Questionne/Salis**  
-

mon coeur bat  
comme les rouleaux de tambour  
ainsi softely  
que l'on puisse entendre le vent  
soufflage par  
les prairies  
dans l'aube première  
le silence est rempli autour de  
tout  
avec  
rien d'autre que connaissance  
je sais la réponse à votre  
question  
"Je fais."


End file.
